This invention relates generally to a clay composition and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a composition mixed with water for forming a cohesive and plastic like material for use in construction and for sculpturing art objects.
Heretofore there have been a great number of binding compositions, molding materials, finishing mortars, and plaster compositions using gypsum, paper fiber, fiberglass, wheat paste, granular aggregates, and other organic and inorganic materials.
None of the prior art molding materials and compositions provide the novel composition as described herein for providing a unique composition for use in the construction industry, arts and crafts and related applications.